A Ripple in Time
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: The year was already starting out like none of the others. Stella’s princess ball was a total disaster, Layla’s home planet was in chaos, and a new enemy called Valtor had appeared. Now Bloom was having these scary and strange reoccurring nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal. _

* * *

Chapter One

It was cold and dark. The air was freezing. Corrupt energy rippled through every brim of the enclosure.

"Remind me why we're here again?"

"For the last time, we're here to spy. Now chill out, we're not going to get caught."

"How can you be so sure about that? Huh?"

The girl couldn't be, but then she'd never tell her pixie that. Her pixie was easily scared, easily worried, but not so easily convinced. The girl was about to offer her pixie some words of comfort, but the sound of a twig cracking sent her small friend flying right into her brown hair to hide. At that moment any hope of easing her pixie's worries was history and for the first time that night, the girl acted a little worried. Ducking down into the long grass for some cover, she reached behind her and tried to find her friend among the tangles of her brown hair.

"Hey," she whispered, "come out from in there. You're going to cause tangles."

"Do you hear something?"

The voice stopped the girl's struggling to pull her pixie out from her hair. She froze, scared that any moment might trigger the person to her spot.

"I did not."

"Nor I."

"We're not that far from the royal city. Perhaps you're getting jumpy."

"I scared? You make me laugh sister."

"Shut up you two. Stop the joking and get serious. Tomorrow is the day of our sweet revenge and I won't have you two acting like it's some kind of joke."

"Forgive us, sister."

"We know, also, all too well what this day will mean for us."

The pixie stuck her head out and tugged softly on the hand the girl still had stick in her hair. The girl turned to look at her pixie; who nodded and at first the girl had no idea why, but realization struck her and she remembered the reason she was so far away from the safety of her home. She adjusted her sitting to get a view on the one's talking.

"The plan," one of the three cried, "let us go over it once more."

"Yes," said another, "I get so excited the more I hear it."

"Fine." The last one, the leader the girl guessed, had a much stronger feeling to her. Her voice alone made the girl shake. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought, but she was here now and she had to at least learn something before she fled.

"Tomorrow morning," the leader spoke, "we will invade the city and fill it with darkness. Storms will fill the air, darkness and confusion will flourish in the hearts of the people, and ice will cover every inch of this disgusting planet. Then, when we reach the castle, we will take the Dragon Dire from the plant and the heart of every single member of the royal family." She laughed as she finished explaining the plot. The other two joined in.

The pixie crawled on to the girl's shaking shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You've hear all you wanted to. Can we leave now?" The girl shook her head.

"They make it sound too easy, there has to be more to their plan." The girl knew they were after the Dragon Fire. That fact alone made her heart sink. The Dragon Fire was the fire that fueled her planet and a piece of it was parted and placed inside the hearts of the royal family too. It was horrible to think about what would happen if they succeeded.

"Please, before we get caught can we go?"

The girl turned her head to answer her pixie when the grass around froze in ice and then broke into pieces. She was exposed.

"So we do have a spy." The leader, along with the other two behind her, hovered over the frightened girl. "What will we do with you?" She lifted her hand and prepared to attack when one of the others stopped her.

"No don't, sister. She's a member of the royal family." The leader looked from the one who'd spoke and back to the girl before her. "You're right. What a surprise. She brought a piece of the Dragon Fire right to us." They all laughed as they began to close in on her.

"No!" Bloom screamed out in utter horror as she shot up in bed. Her heart pounded against her chest as the visions on the nightmare slowly began to fade into the view of her dorm.

"What? What is it?" Flora shot up as well. Taking her sleep mask off, she looked over towards Bloom. "Are you alright?" She got out of her bed just as their bedroom door opened. Musa, Tecna, and Stella groggily strolled into the room. Flora joined them as they circled Bloom's bed.

Bloom had her head between her legs and all the girls could see she was crying. Flora set down on her bed and gave her a hug. "Was it another nightmare?" she asked. Bloom nodded. "Tell us all about it," Stella spoke up, "it'll make you feel better." Bloom looked up into the faces on her concerned friends and wiped her tears from her eyes as she let them know everything.

"That sounds scary", Stella commented.

"Yeah, this one is way worse then the last one", Musa stated.

"In the last nightmare all you saw was yourself, right?" Tecna tried to confirm as she was already contemplating what could be the source the new nightmare. Bloom nodded toward her. "Yea," she spoke up, "in the last nightmare I was simply looking into a lake –" "But your hair was a different color," Flora cut in, "wasn't it." "Uh-huh," Bloom continued, "it was brown, but the person was defiantly me. I mean, she looked just like me otherwise." The room went silent for a moment.

"Could it be possible that it was another person and not you?" Tecna tapped her finger against her cheek as she put pieces together in her mind.

"Maybe?" Bloom shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea who it could be though."

"But why would Bloom be having nightmares about someone she doesn't know," Musa asked, "that wouldn't make sense. Don't you have to have seen someone to have any sort of vision about them?"

"Not really," Tecna stated, "our mind is a very complex organ with works in ways we will probably never be able to understand. Though it is very rare for people to have nightmares about those they haven't had either visual or vocal interface with."

"Forget it." Musa shook her head. "I'm confused."

"I don't understand it either." Stella sighed. "Maybe it's about time we tell Ms. F about these nightmares you're having. What do you say Bloom?"

"I don't know you guys." Bloom laid her head back down on her arms. "I don't want to worry her over nothing." The girls sighed.

"I agree with Stella, Bloom," Tecna commented, "but if you think it's nothing for you to worry about then I won't press it. Though they have been reoccurring more frequently," she paused for a moment, "just promise me you'll tell me if they give you any more information." Bloom nodded. "I promise."

"Alright then," Stella yelled as she hustled over to the door, "let's go get our things and get this party started." The girls laughed. "Stella, you're going to wake up the whole school." Bloom laughed too, she could always count on Stella to brighten up any mood.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been wanting to upload my Winx story for a long time now, but hadn't been able to really get to it. Now prepare for a story that is going to add some twists and turns to the third year for Bloom and her friends. Think you know what's going on? Well, you might have a good idea, but then again you never know. I was really confused myself when I first started writing. It bagan as a totally different story and then ended up how it is now. I have most of it finished and it's gotten pretty good. My biggest reason for taking my time is that I want to make sure the time line I've written can fit in with the actual third year Bloom has. So you'll be seeing the third year, but with some minor changes. The first being at the very beginning of the story. I know Bloom and the girls all got in trouble and had to clean up the library fast because Bloom had that party that night, but I decided that make it a few days later. There will be some more minor changes like that in here. This is what happens though, when you mush another story onto another one. Regardless, it's coming out pretty good so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal. _

* * *

Chapter Two

The year was already starting out like none of the others. Stella's princess ball was a total disaster, Layla's home planet was in chaos, and a new enemy called Valtor seemed to have arose from no where. Now Bloom was having these strange and scary reoccurring nightmares. There were some goods things to happen though. Stella returned to normal after the spell was cast on her and Layla had her sight restored thanks to her achieving her enchantix form. Their punishment for sneaking away from school hadn't been too bad either and Bloom had a party at Sky's home planet to look forward to in a few days. Maybe the good would continue to out weigh the bad.

Bloom went to sleep the next night with clinging visions of dancing with Sky. She was sure she'd have no nightmares tonight. Not with the dance only three days off. She could hardly wait for it.

"Looking for me?"

The voice was familiar, but different all the same. Bloom turned around and came face to face with a mirror. She was looking at that stranger again. The girl who looked just like her, but with brown hair, blinked at her. Then another figure appeared behind her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, but the person behind her wasn't Sky. It was someone else. He was familiar to Bloom. His hair was long, slick and black. It was tied into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes, sliver with a tint of purple, stared lovingly into her own. He was handsome and Bloom couldn't help, but blush. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that she could face him.

"Dance with me?" He said and he proceed to offer her his arm. Bloom didn't even think about it. She placed her arm through his and smiled.

"Of course I will."

She couldn't believe herself. She loved Sky. She would never hurt him and yet she hadn't even second guessed dancing with this stranger. As they twirled around the ball room, Bloom looked deep into his eye. She tried hard to figure out why she was so weak in the knees for this man who wasn't Sky, but as the music continued to play she was swallowed by other feelings. As if she had no control over herself, she became filled with love and passion. She felt like she never wanted this moment to end. Then the music stopped. He separated from her and at once she wanted to go back into his arms. Then he reached into his pocket.

"I've been planning this for some time now. Your father and mother both wanted me to wait a little while longer, but I don't think I could hold out another minute." He got down on his knee before her. The crowd around them was silent. Then he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful black diamond ring. Bloom felt her heart soar.

"I've known you forever it seems and I don't think I could live without you. I love you so much you see," he paused, "I'm begging you. Don't make me suffer another minute without you," he took the ring out of the box and kissed it before he showed it to her more closely, "Marry me?"

Once again Bloom didn't even second guess her answer. "I will", she said. The crowd around them screamed in joy as the man stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. Bloom wrapped her arms around him as tears of joy trailed down her cheeks. Lifting herself on her tiptoes she kissed him and then the whole place went black.

Bloom woke up to a sunny morning, but inside her mind was all clouds. How could she have started out with a dream about Sky and then end up in one where she was agreeing to marry someone who's not Sky? It was wrong. All wrong. She felt guilt wash over her after the confusion settled. She liked him. She'd blushed and in the end she'd kissed him. He hadn't kissed her. She'd kissed him. She'd even wanted to.

"What's going on with me?"

Bloom felt like crying and was on the verge of tears when her cell phone rang to a familiar tune. Sky's tune. She reached out for the phone, but stopped just short of picking it up. There was no way she could talk to him right now. Not when she felt like she'd just cheated on him. Bloom ignored it when it rang again as Sky tried to call once more. She simply proceeded to get ready for another day at school.

By lunch all the girl had noticed Bloom's attitude, even though she was trying hard to hide it. Tecna has spotted it first, but after Bloom continued to counter that it was nothing Tecna had no choice and let it go before her friend got upset. Before the next class began Bloom stopped in the hall and checked her cell phone. Sky had tried to call three more times already since morning.

"He must be worried about me." Bloom felt horrible for not answering, which wasn't helping since she already felt terrible beforehand. Then an idea appeared and Bloom quickly turned in her tracks and headed back the way she came.

"Bloom," Stella yelled after her, "where are you going? Class is about to start."

"You go on without me," she called back, "I'll be back in a minute or two." Her friends lost sight of her as she turned the next corner. "What could she have to do?" Tecna wondered. "Well, come on," Musa interrupted, "we better go on in. Bloom will be fine and we can check in with her later." "She's right", Stella included. The girls exchanged looks of worry, but concluded that Bloom would tell them about it in her own time. So they went into class.

Bloom dashed down several other halls and nearly tripped over a few students before she reached her destination. Before her was a regular door with a plaque on it that read 'Nurse'. She knocked on the door before opening it. "Come in." The voice of Nurse Ofelia called.

"Excuse me," Bloom answered as she stepped inside, "Nurse Ofelia. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well, of course I can help you. Why else would you come see me?" Ofelia was bent down at her desk, scrambling through a bottom drawer for some papers. "Sign in on the clip board." Without looking Ofelia swished her finger and sent the clip board flying towards Bloom. It stopped right in front of her. Bloom took the pen and quickly jotted down her name. As soon as she'd finished the clip board flew back towards Ofelia. She lifted up from her search and took a quick glance at the name on the sign in sheet. When she saw who it was she straightened up and motioned for Bloom to come take a seat. Bloom politely set down across from her. "Now what can I do for you?" Nurse Ofelia asked.

"Well, you see, I've been having these dreams. Nightmares really and I can't seem to get a good nights sleep and –" "And you were wondering if I had a tonic that could help you have good dreams?" "Not so much that," Bloom continued, "if you can I'd like to just not have any dreams for a while."

Nurse Ofelia pondered a moment. "So you'd like to have a dreamless sleep?" Bloom nodded. "I think I have just the thing. Wait here for a moment." She got up and went into another room behind her desk. Bloom heard a few things rumble and then Ofelia reappeared with a small bottle in her hand.

"Normally I'd only give out a single supply for something like this, but I believe you're responsible enough to hold onto a few nights dosage." She handed the bottle to Bloom. "Put one drop into a glass of water and take it right before you go to sleep. Only one drop, any more could possibly put you into a coma. Be careful with it, it has it's side effects too. For one it can cause you to sleep walk." Bloom nodded and agreed to follow the instructions closely. Ofelia smiled sweetly at her before asking if that was all she needed. When Bloom replied that it was Ofelia sent her on to class.

That night, Bloom put a single drop of the tonic into a glass of water and drank it all before laying down. Flora had watched her closely.

"I hope this works for you Bloom. I hope it gets rid of those creepy nightmares."

"I do too, Flora. I really do." Bloom felt herself grow heavy and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Another one is on it's way now!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal. _

* * *

Chapter Three

Bloom's mind was blank. She slept soundly and woke up to a glorious feeling of relaxation. The sounds of birds chirping and water rippling only added to her feeling of peace. Wait. Birds? Bloom shot up from her position and opened her eyes. Then shut them tight just as quickly, as the sharp rays of the morning sun blinded her momentarily. Once the light in her eyes adjusted she blinked them fully open. At first she thought she was dreaming, she couldn't believe where she was. She pinched herself and flinched. She was awake.

"I must have walked here in my sleep." She got up and turned around towards Alfea. The Lake Fortress of Light wasn't so far away from her school, but either way she knew she was going to get in some serious trouble for leaving school grounds during the night. Even though she hadn't meant to.

When she reached the school's entrance she wasn't surprised to find Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, and all of her friends waiting for her.

"Bloom, oh my gosh," Stella yelled as she run to hug her friend, "I was so worry."

"We all were" Musa commented. "Yeah," Stella agreed, "but you know I was freaking out the most."

"Where did you go?" Flora asked. "Yes," Tecna included, "I can't believe you would just get up in the middle of the night to leave without telling anyone."

"No girls," Ms. Faragonda cut in, "give her some room. Bloom," she turned her attention solely to Bloom, "I would like for you to come with me to my office." Bloom nodded and walked up to Ms. Faragonda and Griselda. Stella started towards them, but Musa pulled her back. "She'll tell us later," Musa whispered, "so for now we need to let Ms. F take care of things."

"I was sleep walking," Bloom started as soon as Ms. Faragonda had set down behind her desk, "and I just ended up there." "I understand that Bloom," she replied, "but that's not what I want to talk about right now." "It's not?" Bloom asked. "It's not!" Griselda almost yelled. "No, it's not," Ms Faragonda confirmed, "first I want to hear about these nightmares." "Oh", Bloom understood then and after a minute she began to explain to Ms. Faragonda all of the reoccurring nightmares she'd been having, including the last one she hadn't even told her friends about.

Ms. Faragonda had listened closely and nodded a few times as she worked it all out. Inside, Ms Faragonda was extremely worried, but she'd never let Bloom know it. After all, she contemplated, that was the very reason Bloom hadn't wanted to tell her about them in the first place.

When Bloom was finished Ms. Faragonda smiled warmly at her. "Bloom dear," she started, "you have nothing to worry about. No one can control their dreams." "I understand that Ms. F, but I just don't get the feeling these are just dreams you know." Ms. Faragonda nodded, but continued to explain that they were just dreams. "I do think you should return the sleep drops Ofelia gave you," Ms. Faragonda told her sternly, "they seem to be too strong for you. Instead I will see you after you last class tonight and put a soft sweet dream spell on you." "Really?", Bloom was so happy to hear it, "thank you so much." Ms. Faragonda nodded and smiled. "That's all for now dear, you can return to your room. I'm sure everyone is very worried about you." Bloom nodded and waving goodbye she slipped out of the office and headed towards her dorm where all of her friends were waiting.

After she'd gone Griselda turned to Ms. Faragonda with a solemn look. "I know what you're thinking, Griselda, but I have to ask you. Do you think it would have been better to let her know the sad truth about it? She's been through enough heartache since she's arrived here." Griselda frowned. "I understand that," she replied, "and I just hope it doesn't backfire." "It won't," Ms. Faragonda answered in a serious tone, "I plan to make sure of that with the sleep spell tonight."

Back in her dorm, Bloom explained everything to her friends. They all hugged Bloom as she finished telling them about her latest dream. They all comforted her and told her that it was as Ms. Faragonda had said, just a dream. When she calmed down, she got dressed and the girls headed off to enjoy another day of classes. It was only a couple of days now before the dance would come and Bloom told herself she'd apologize to Sky when she saw him. She'd been acting silly after all.

That night Bloom waited outside her last class for Ms. Faragonda. When she saw her she walked over and smiled. "I'm ready when you are Ms. F." "Right then," Ms. Faragonda replied, "let's head towards your dorm now." They kept up a general conversation as they walked towards the room and when they got there Ms. Faragonda knocked before she quickly entered with Bloom.

"Hey Ms. F," Stella greeted, "come to put Bloom's dreams to rest." Stella laughed at her own joke. "Very funny, Stella." Musa nudged her friend. "What?" Stella asked, "I thought it was."

"Now girls," Ms. Faragonda cut in, "I'm going to need a quiet place to work the spell," she turned to Bloom, "why don't we go into your room Bloom?" Bloom nodded. "Sure."

They walked into the room and the rest of the girls tried to follow, but Ms. Faragonda stopped them shaking her head that they needed to be alone and then shut the door behind them. She had Bloom sit down on her bed and then stood before her. "No close your eyes Bloom and try to think about as little as possible. The blanker your mind is the better the spell will be." Bloom obeyed. Ms. Faragonda's face flashed a quick sign of regret before she lifted her hands up to the sides of Bloom's head. She really wished there was another way, but this was probably for the best, she told herself. Then she began the enchantment.

Outside in the living area, the rest of the girls waited for only a short time before Ms. Faragonda and Bloom exited the bedroom to rejoin them.

"So?," Stella spoke up first, "how did it go?" Ms. Faragonda smiled and replied, "It's all done. She should be sleeping soundly tonight." All the girls gave cheers and run up to hug Bloom once more. Bloom, herself, felt relieved. No more nightmares, she praised. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Ms. Faragonda headed towards the dorm exit, "I need to get back to my office, but first," she paused, "I have to stress that you try to go to bed early tonight Bloom and then report to me tomorrow if anything happens." Bloom's heart sank at her words. "I thought nothing would happen with your spell, Ms. F?" "Nothing should," Ms. Faragonda replied, "I'm only saying it as a precaution." Bloom frowned. "Now Bloom," Ms. Faragonda continued, "you have nothing to worry about tonight. I have faith that you will have a restful sleep." Bloom smiled. She believed Ms. Faragonda's words and it gave her some comfort. "I will go now. Goodnight girls." The girls bid her goodnight in return and then settled into their rooms after she'd left. They figured since Bloom had to go to sleep a little early then they all would.

That night Bloom started out with a dreamless sleep, but then a figure appeared before her. It was that stranger again. Her brown hair was flying all around her face as she was spinning. This vision had a peaceful feeling to it and Bloom wasn't scared at all. Then she realized a difference. Before, in all of her dreams, she'd been looking through this stranger's eyes, but this time she seemed to be looking through her own. The stranger was holding a small form of herself in the air, spinning slowly around and around. Bloom found herself laughing with the stranger as they danced.

Flora was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to go to sleep. She was slowly drifting there when she heard a lock click and then a door squeak open. She lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness. When she could see, she noticed a figure walking just past the door into the living area. Shocked, she glanced over at Bloom's bed and found her missing. "Bloom?" she called after her, but Bloom didn't turn around or answer her. Flora got out of her bed and walked into the living area. Bloom was making her way towards the exit again. "Bloom?" Flora yelled this time, but the only response she got was a soft laugh.

"Flora is that you?" Musa and Layla exited their room and walked into the living area. They were still rubbing their eyes when Musa caught the outline on two people. "Bloom? Are you out here two?" "Come on you guys," Layla yawned in her sleepy state, "we should be in bed." "Bloom is sleep walking again you guys," Flora answered them, "I don't know what to do. I know it's not good to wake someone up in this state." "I'll get Tecna and Stella", Layla replied before rushing over to their rooms. "We'll follow Bloom", Musa told her. Bloom had already exited the dorm and was slowly heading up the hall, Flora and Musa were walking a short distance behind her.

In her dream, Bloom was still laughing with the stranger. She felt so safe. Then dark clouds came drifting in. The stranger seemed oblivious to them and Bloom tried to tell her, but her voice came out in coos instead of words. She was a baby, she realized. Well, if she couldn't talk then she'd do the next best thing, she cried. The stranger stopped and pulled her close to softly sway with her, but Bloom continued to cry in warning. It came too late. The dark clouds sweep down on them and broke the strangers grasp on Bloom. Bloom was sitting alone and forced to watch as the stranger was carried away from her. She screamed.

Flora and Musa were soon joined by the others and Tecna went right away to devising a way to return Bloom to her room. "We can't wake her," she told them, "it could cause more problems." "We know that already," Stella commented, "what we need to know is what we CAN do." "Relax Stella," Musa commented, "Tecna's working it out." "Right," Layla helped, "Tecna will figure out something." "For now all we can do is follow her", Flora included. They all agreed. "I can try to place a holographic image of a dead end to the hall," Tecna concluded, "and hope that Bloom's body will react to it." "Could that really work?" Layla asked. "Well, I'm not sure, but logic says that when a person sleep walks they resist harming themselves the same way as if they were awake. So if we place an obstacle Bloom should react to it." "But?" Stella sighed. "Well," Tecna continued, "there is a chance that because she's walked these halls so many times before that her mind will know there is no real obstacle and she'll continued on." "We've got to try something," Flora pleaded, "even if it might not work."

"This is the end for you, poor fairy." It was that voice again. It was the same voice that had caused such fear to flow through her in the earlier dreams. She turned around and expected to find the owner of the voice in front of her, but it wasn't the case this time. She was once again in her own body and the stranger she'd just seen taken away from her was only a short ways away. She tried running to her, but found the image drifting away. She couldn't get any closer then she already was.

"Help me!" screamed the stranger as she was struck with an energy ball. Bloom felt her heart ache as she heard her. She couldn't help. She really couldn't. "Someone help her," she pleaded, "please." Then a flash of bright light lit up just in front of the stranger. "What?" The chilly voice turned to one of anger. "It's her stupid fairy sister." "She's protecting her." The other two had appeared.

Tecna quickly uploaded an image of the hall wall and projected it in front of Bloom. Bloom was too close to Alfea's exit doors. The girls hoped this would work and let out a sigh as Bloom seemed to pause just before the projection. "It's going to work." Stella observed happily until Bloom continued on through the projection. "Or not", Musa replied. "Now what do we do?" Layla asked. "All that we can do at this point is follow her", Tecna regretted that her plan had failed her. Flora gave her friend a worried look as she exited the school and walked into the courtyard. The girls continued to follow her at this point, Tecna continued to look for something else to do, but once Bloom had left school grounds there seemed to be very little they could do.

Bloom felt tears leak out of her eyes as she watched the stranger she'd come to learn so much about pass out from the attacks. The light in front of her was doing all it could to fend off what attacks it could. "Poor princess," joked one of the three, "you're going to die here." They all laughed to this. "Everyone on this disgusting planet will soon fear us." "We will destroy it, just as we are going to destroy you." They put their attacks together and tossed one large energy ball. The light went out then. Bloom fell to her knees. "No," she couldn't believe it, "no." The three each gave thundering laughs at what they believed was a victory. Then an array of soft sparkles lit up the body of the stranger and a voice boomed, "I will use all the power I have to prevent that from happening here." The three backed away from the light as it grew stronger. Bloom watched in awe as the body of the stranger was lifted up into the air and enclosed with the bites of light. Then together they crystallized. Bloom didn't understand it, but a feeling of peace washed over her. She knew the person was safe now.

The girl watched Bloom as she walked towards the Lake Fortress of Light and stop right in front of it.

"Why is she coming here?" Stella asked.

As if to answer her, Bloom ran into the lake and took a dive. The girls all freaked out at her sudden action. Layla quickly dived in after her and resurfaced with her a moment later. Bloom was now awake. As soon as she reached land she told them, "There's someone down there."

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Another one is on it's way now! Here's number three. It's was supposed to be two chapters, but then I just ended up putting them together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Four

"I'm telling you there is someone down there." Bloom repeated. "We need to go back there and rescue that person.

"Bloom, we understand that you think you saw something," Tecna started, "but Layla says she didn't see anything when she went after you. It could've just been a lingering image from the dream you were having while you were sleep walking."

"It wasn't." Bloom argued. "Please, just believe me. I know what I saw down there."

"You've been in the lake before and you didn't see this person then." Stella reminded her. "That's why we're telling you to just think about it clearly first, before we go wake up Ms. F."

"I'm still curious about why you had a dream in the first place." Musa commented. "I though Ms. F took care of that."

"So did I." Flora added. "I guess something went wrong with the spell."

"You wouldn't think that the headmistress would make mistakes though." Layla noted. "So maybe we should go see her anyway." The other gave her looks, but Layla continued. "So we can let her know it didn't work.

She told Bloom to report if anything happened."

The girls nodded, that made sense after all. "She's right." Stella sighed. Bloom got up and hugged Layla.

"Thank you." She whispered. Layla smiled, happy to help.

Ms. Faragonda had Griselda join her with the girls in her office. She knew from the looks the girls were wearing that something must be wrong. She sat down and materialized some seats from the others. Ms. Griselda yawned as she took one of them. The other girls took their seats too and the questioning began.

"So girls, can you explain why it is that you woke me up so early this morning?"

"Well, you see ma'am…" Bloom began, but Stella cut her short.

"Bloom's still having nightmares."

"What?" Ms. Faragonda let her guard down and all the girls could see, in her face, that she couldn't believe it. Quickly, Ms. Faragonda recovered. "That's not good at all."

"How could that happen?" Griselda thought aloud.

"Clearly putting a soft version of the spell wasn't the best option for Bloom. The Dragon Fire that powers her can easily wipe a weak spell off." Ms. Faragonda gave Bloom a sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry Bloom, I told you your troubles were over, but I was mistaken. I'll put a strong spell on you this time and I'm sure it'll work."

Bloom shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to be rid of these dreams anymore. I…"

"What do you mean?" Musa interrupted. "These dream haven't let you have a good nights sleep in some time." Tecna added. "Not to mention the lack of sleep is causing bags under your eyes." Stella commented. "Are you sure you want these crazy vision to continue?" Layla asked. "They're causing you a lot of trouble." Flora pointed out.

Bloom looked at them all with a smile. She was so luck to have friend like them. "I'm sure." She told them and then turned back to Faragonda. "These dreams are slowly changing. I don't understand it much now, but I figure if I keep having them than maybe all the pieces will fall into place. The only thing I need to stop is the sleep walking."

"You were walking in your sleep again?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Bloom nodded. "Yes I was. I went to the lake again too, only this time I acually went into the lake."

"Oh my." Ms. Faragonda covered her mouth, clearly worried.

"While I was down there I saw a person in the lake." Bloom added. "I really think we should go back and help them."

"A person?" Ms. Faragonda pondered. "Bloom, could this person be Daphne calling to you again?"

"No I don't think so. I think it's someone else. And it's not like they're calling me. I saw this person while I was awake. From the depths of the water I noticed a figure."

Ms. Faragonda clasped her hands together and thought it over. "Bloom, I trust you. I know you're not one to make things up." Ms. Faragonda rose from her desk and went to place a hand on Bloom's shoulder. "I'll escort you back to the lake and we can see if there really is someone there."

"Thank you." Bloom sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Five

The air was chilly and wet. Mist, floating on the surface of the lake waters, sparkled from rays of light shining trough the trees. Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, and the girls stood on the shore in cloaks, trying to keep warm.

"Bloom, do you think you and Layla could dive in once more and look around." Ms. Faragonda asked them and when they nodded she looked to the others. "Once they signal where the person is I'll need your help to bring whatever it is to the surface." The others nodded. Without another moment of hesitation they all transformed into their Winx, Layla into her Enchantix. Then Layla use her morfix power so that Bloom could breath underwater and together they drove into the frigid waters.

Once down there the two divided and began searching. Bloom swam close to the cave where the spirit of her elder sister lived. "Daphne if you're there, I could use your help." A golden light reached out from inside the cave and inside Bloom saw her sister's figure.

"My dear little sister I know why you're down here."

"You do?" Bloom was confused, she hadn't even told her anything yet.

Daphne nodded. "However, I'm afraid I can not help you."

Bloom frowned, lowering her head in loss. "Why? You've always helped me."

Daphne placed her finger under Blooms chin and lifted her to so that she could see her face. "I will continue to help you, but I'm afraid this journey must be taken without my help."

"How am I supposed to know where to look down here. It could take days and I have this feeling that I don't even have the rest of today." Bloom grabbed her chest. A knot was forming, but she couldn't figure out why. All she really knew was that she needed to find this person.

"Have faith in yourself." Daphne encouraged her. "Your sister believes in you."

Bloom smiled. "Thanks. I'll keep looking. I know I'll find them somewhere down here."

"That's the spirit." Daphne began to fade. "Take care my sister." She was gone.

Bloom felt revitalized and went back to searching. After a while she ran into Layla. "Bloom, I've not seen anything yet, have you seen anything?" Bloom shook her head. It was really beginning to seem hopeless. The knot in her chest was turning tighter. Then she saw it. The coral bed she'd seen before and the odd shape protruding from it. She swam past Layla toward it, Layla curiously followed her. As they got closer Bloom's face brightened. There they where. The person was inside the odd rock. Layla gasped when she finally saw the figure and instinctively fired the signal flare for the others.

Once out of the water Layla hugged bloom. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see it before." Bloom returned the hug. "It's okay. We've found it and that's all that matters now."

"What is it?" Stella asked, looking over the large piece of rock now sitting on the shore. Ms. Faragonda approached it with suspicion. Griselda looked over it with her. Using her powers Ms. Faragonda covered the rock with light and slowly the light broke pieces of dirt from the rock until it no longer looked like a rock at all. "It's a crystal." Griselda resolved. "Not just any crystal," Ms. Faragonda noted, "it's a time crystal." Griselda looked closer and seeing who was inside quickly realized why Ms. Faragonda had guessed that. She turned around quickly, hoping to stop the other girls from seeing, but they had already begun walking past her.

"Wait." Bloom paused, finally seeing who it was inside. "That can't be."

"See looks just like you." Layla thought aloud. "Only with brown hair." Stella added. "Just like the girl in your dreams." Tecna pointed out. "This is indeed strange." Flora added. "Yeah, weird." Musa finished.

"Girls." Ms. Faragonda turned to face them. "I'll need you to head back with Griselda to Alfea. Griselda when you get there would you please ask for Avalon to meet me here." "Yes, of course." Griselda answered and then began ushering the girls back to Alfea.

"Why can't we stay?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, I'm afraid I'll need you to see me in my office later. I'll answer your questions then. Is that alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bloom answered and then, defeated, followed her friends. The knot in her chest was tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Six

The girls were very sleepy when they'd returned to Alfea and retired to their rooms for a nap. They'd slept through most of the morning and by the time they'd woken up that afternoon Stella had some news that seemed to drown out the occurrences of the early morning.

"Did we forget or what?" Stella commented.

"We'll It's been an eventful day so it's easy to see why we would forget about it." Flora added.

"But a ball is still an important matter." Layla replied.

"Because it'll be the first time Bloom's meet Sky's parents." Tecna added.

Bloom blushed. With everything going on of course it'd slip her mind, but she was still a little embarrassed to have forgotten the ball on Sky's home planet. It marked a big move in their relationship and she couldn't be more excited about it. Stella called Brandon about arranging a ride and the others got started beautifying themselves.

Bloom's hair was wrapped up in a towel when there came a knock on the girls dorm entrance. Musa went to answer it and opened the door to let Griselda inside.

"Sorry for the interruption girls, but Ms. Faragonda would like to see Bloom for a moment."

"Alright." Bloom started toward the door when Stella grabbed her arm.

"Bloom sweetie. You can't go outside of this dorm looking like that." Stella swished her finger and the towel on Bloom's head disappeared and her hair fell down dry.

Bloom laughed. "Thanks Stella." Then she followed Griselda out of the dorm and into the hall. Bloom tried to ask if this was about the person they'd rescued, but Griselda remained aloof in her answers. When they reached Ms. Faragonda's office Bloom was no more ready than when she'd first left the dorm.

"Come in." Ms. Faragonda's voice sounded through the door. Griselda opened the door and ushered Bloom inside. Once Bloom was in Griselda shut the door behind her, not coming in herself.

"Take a seat Bloom. I promise not to keep you too long."

Bloom took a seat across from Ms. Faragonda's desk. "Is this about the girl from the lake?"

"It is." Ms. Faragonda walked around to Bloom and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've done a very good thing Bloom. That young girl was trapped inside a time crystal."

"A time crystal ma'am?"

"Yes, Bloom. A time crystal is very powerful magic. It locks a person inside, freezing their existence at the moment they're crystallized. Sometimes time crystals are used on prisoners banished to the Omega Dimension. However, that punishment is usually for only the evilest of villains."

"Was the girl we found a former prisoner?"

"No." Ms. Faragonda shook off the thought; of course that wasn't the case though for the moment only she really knew why. "The girl you located wasn't sentenced to have her time frozen in a time crystal. To be honest I'm not sure yet how she came to be like that. However, it's a good thing we got to her when we did."

"Why is that?" Bloom felt the knot tighten some more, she knew there had been a reason for her feeling of urgency.

"Time crystals will slowly feed off the power and energy of the people they freeze. Once that person runs out of energy the time crystal will break and the person will die." Bloom gasped. Ms. Faragonda nodded and then continued. "Bloom, you saved this person's life. Her energy was almost used up. It was a very good thing you went to her aid when you did and I'm sure she'll be very thankful for it when she wakes up."

"So she's out of the time crystal now?" Bloom felt the knot loosen.

"Yes. I had Professor Avalon help me remove her from the crystal and she's now under Ofelia's care."

"That's good." Bloom felt the knot release all together. "Is Professor Avalon still looking over her?"

"No. He made sure she was alright, but he eventually had to leave. He had some urgent business at Red Fountain."

"I see."

"Was there something important you needed to ask him about, Bloom?"

"Nothing really, but I did want to ask if…" Bloom paused, not sure if she was really ready to know. She'd gone through a lot since she'd arrived at Alfea three years ago and this just seemed like another thing that could potently cause her heart ache.

"What is it Bloom?"

Bloom took a breath and let it out. No use holding back. "Ms. Faragonda do you have any idea who that girl is?"

Ms. Faragonda's eyes widened slightly and Bloom noticed, but then the reply wasn't what Bloom thought it would be. "We'll talk more about that later, I hear you've got a big night ahead so why not focus on your special evening. We can discuss this further when you get back. Is that alright with you?"

Bloom nodded. "That's fine." She felt relived, but at the same time she was more curious than ever. The fact the Ms. Faragonda didn't answer her right away must mean it was something big. Right?

Ms. Faragonda excused Bloom from her office and Bloom happily went back to her friends. The ball was tonight and visions of her dancing with sky were clouding her mind, pushing all worries about the mysterious girl into the back.

The boys arrived to pick up the girls. Sky ran up to Bloom and swung her around in his arms. Bloom laughed. She couldn't be happier at that moment. Once they all boarded the plane Bloom let out a yawn and Layla offered her lap so Bloom could take another quick nap.

"You need one." Layla told her. "You've had hardly any good sleep for a while."

Bloom nodded and put her head down to rest for a moment. Twenty minutes later they would be on Sky's home planet and she'd be meeting his parents for the first time. It was all so exciting and scary at the same time. And when she returned to Alfea she'd have another exciting adventure in learning who this mysterious girl was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was black. Pitch black. And she was alone. Bloom looked all around, but no one was there. Then a burst of light appeared and the girl in the crystal was laying a short distance away from her. Bloom run up to her and looked down into her face. The face was so much like her own.

"Bloom…" Her name was called, but she didn't see who was calling her. "Bloom…" The voice was eerie. "Bloom… help her… she's dying…"

Bloom looked back down at the girl and gasped. She was suddenly aging, aging rapidly. Bloom tried to use her powers to save her, but she was fading. "No!" Bloom yelled. It was no use, the girl was continuing to vanish.

"What's the matter Bloom? Why are you so sad?" She heard Stella's voice call.

Bloom looked up and saw her friends. They were flying overhead around her.

"You can tell us, we're your friends!" Musa laughed.

Why did it seem like her friends were taunting her? She cowered, crouching down in front of the crystal. The girl inside was slowly fading still. Bloom felt so hopeless and so useless. "No." She covered her ears. "Go away all of you. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk." They continued to call out to her, their voices cold. "Please, stop it."

"You shouldn't be ashamed Bloom." Musa teased.

"You can't save her." Tecna added.

"Maybe you could if you were a _real_ fairy." Flora taunted.

"It's not your fault you can never be a _real_ fairy." Stella mocked.

"An Enchantix, Bloom. That's what they call…" Musa continued.

"Real fairies like her." Flora finished.

Bloom looked up as Layla, in her Enchantix form, flew over to her. "Hi, Bloom."

"Bloom, wake up." Layla called.

Bloom shot up. "No no."

"Bloom, what's the matter?" Layla asked.

Bloom looked around. She was inside the shuttle. It'd been a dream. She sighed, relieved. "Oh, Layla. I had a nightmare."

"Oh boy." Layla shook her head. "Not more nightmares."

"No, no." Bloom laughed. She hadn't thought of what she was saying before she'd spoken. "I'm pretty sure this was a normal nightmare."

"Good." Layla sighed, relieved as well.

"So are you nervous, Bloom?" Stella asked as she walked towards them. "It's not every day you get to spend time with your boyfriend's parents."

"I am a little nervous," Bloom admitted, "what if they don't like me?"

"They're going to love you." Sky walked over and hugged her. "Just like I do."

They all landed behind the castle and Sky had to say goodbye momentarily. "I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again." He'd told Bloom. She was so nervous, but his love gave her enough strength to put her best foot forward and once they were all in their evening gowns the girls went to join the party.

The minutes weren't too long before Sky's family was announced and he was taking Bloom's hand to open the dance. Bloom was in pure bliss during those moments. "Wait here. I'm going to make the announcement." He told her. Bloom nodded and stayed there as Sky walked off. She was so busy chatting merrily with her friends that she didn't take notice of Sky sharing a toast with his ex Diaspro.

"Dear guest. Tonight I want to introduce you to the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever meet. This is the girl I intend to share my life with. My friends, let me introduce you to… Diaspro."

Bloom's heart broke that moment. And as Diaspro walked into the arms of Sky, her Sky, she began to cry. "He… he totally lead me on." Her friends rushed to her side and tried to console her, but Bloom just couldn't think of any reason why Sky would do this. Stella couldn't believe it either and her anger boiled at the sight of her best friend broken down like she was then.

"He owns an explanation." She growled. Without thinking she headed up to Sky and Diaspro, freezing a guard along the way. She wouldn't get too close though for Sky suddenly yelled at the guards to seize her and her friends because they were… witches.

"That's a lie!" Bloom yelled. She prepared to stand her ground, but Stella grabbed her arm and began dragging her off.

"Do you expect them to believe you?" Stella asked her. "We've got to get out of here."

They ran into a maze, following Flora as she lead them through. They came out of the other end safely, but ran into Sky and more soldiers.

"Stop right there." Sky ordered. He fired another energy arrow at them.

The girls ducked. "That's it, we need to fight back." Musa suggested.

"I'll take care of them." Layla told everyone. She changed into her Enchantix form and put up a morfix wall. The guards and Sky continued to fire at them, but the wall sent to shots right back. "This should hold them. Let's get to the shuttle."

Everyone began running to the shuttle, but Bloom stayed behind. "I'll catch up." She told the others and when they'd all hurry on she walked up to the morfix wall to be closer to Sky. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you do this to me?" She reached out a hand, but retracted it when Sky punched at the morfix wall. "Where has all our love gone?"

"Shut up you witch!" Sky yelled. "I don't want to hear it, just shut up!" He tried shooting another energy arrow at her, but it bounced off the wall and nearly hit him instead.

They made it to the shuttle, but Sky pursued them. Sky fired another shot, hitting Flora. She sank to the floor, knocked out.

"That's it." Bloom said, frustrated. "I'm going to take care of Sky." She transformed, but she wasn't alone. The others had transformed with her.

More guards riding dragons quickly showed up and the girls went right to work taking care of them. Bloom flew after Sky. Bloom fired at him and then had to dodge as he fly by and tried to strike her with his sword. Layla used her morfix to put muzzels and blinders on the other dragons causing them to crash and fall. With another shot Bloom had blasted Sky's sword from his hand. Sky growled and gave chase, so Bloom made flew in zig zags until Sky's dragon flew into the castle wall.

Sky fell off and his dragon was now loose. It roamed around blowing fire, as it approached Chimera and her mother, Cassandra pushed Radius in front of them and told him to keep it busy while they rushed to their shuttle and had it take off without him. Radius called out to his fleeing fiance and was heard by Stella.

"Oh no! Daddy!" Stella called as she flew for her father. "Solar shield." She held her blast as long as she could and in the end both she and the Dragon fainted. Her father crawled over to her and cradled her in his arms. His spell was broken.

"Oh Stella." He cried. "My poor baby."

But then something magical happened. Stella's body was lifted into the air and she was transformed into her Enchantix. She felt so energized and full of good energy. "Daddy." She hugged her father, happy to have him back. Happy to see him safe. She would've held on to him longer, but guards were on their way over. So she hugged him one more time and then flew off.

Back on the shuttle, one there way back to Alfea, Bloom and Stella exchanged a hug.

"We both left something behind." Stella said.

"We did, but we're going to get it back." Bloom told her.

When they returned they went straight to see Ms. Faragonda and tell her what had happened. Layla and Musa did most of the talking. Stella and Bloom were mostly just standing there. At the same time Flora was being taken to her dorm by Tecna and Griselda. When they'd finished Ms. Faragonda promised to look into what happened on their trip and sent the girl off the bed, except for Bloom.

"Please sit." Ms. Faragonda told her once they were alone. "Bloom I know you've had a truly sad experience today, but as I promised I will tell you about the girl in the crystal. That is, if you want to hear it."

"I do want to know about her, but I'm also afraid of what you'll tell me." She whispered.

"I understand, Bloom. Since you've come here you've been met with plenty of challenges and some serious heart breaks." She paused. "I'm afraid this will probably be another one of those times for you." She looked at Bloom who nodded. So she continued. "You must understand, Bloom. As I told you your first year, it is better for you to learn things about yourself on your own than for me to tell you. It's not the information that counts so much as the journey." Bloom continued to nod and so Ms. Faragonda kept going. "Bloom, I held back some information from you when I first told you about your family. This girl, who you saved, she's actually your older sister."

"I have another sister?"

"Yes, you do. Her named is Verena."

"Verena…" Bloom repeated.

"She was… how should I put this. Well, Verena was, as earthlings would call it, the black sheep of the family. She is a lot like you in talent. She had a raw talent, but she was very competitive. She and your sister Daphne never did seem to see eye to eye."

"What happened to her? How did she end up like she is?" Bloom asked.

"That, Bloom, is something I don't know. You see, the morning of the attack on Domino your sister Verena was nowhere to be found. Your parents went into battle still wondering what had become of her and by the time everything was done we all figured she was lost like the rest of you."

* * *

Dum. Dum. Dum. Well, you finally know who the girl was, but I'm sure a lot of you had it kind of figured out. So... the story line of season three, as you can tell by the chapter, will still be told. However! There will be a mini story told during this season which will focus on Bloom and Verena. I'll change what episodes I think are not so important to the overall story to best fit the mini twist I'm putting in. I really hope you guys enjoy this!

Furthermore, don't expect this to be your typical 'Bloom has a long lost sister' story. Verena isn't a peachy girl and she's not popping into this time period knowingly. There will be a lot of sad times to come for this girl who's stuck in a time where she should be much older than she is. As shown in Bloom's nightmare here, Verena shouldn't still be a young adult. She was already Bloom's age when she was placed in this crystal so she should be an adult. You've also seen that she had a lover before, but now... well, if the lover survived, he'll be much older than her and probably married. So a lot of heartbreak is still ahead. If you don't like typical stuff then this is a good 'lost sister' story for you.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next morning Bloom woke up with new purpose. She'd stayed up most of the night tossing and turning. She was a complete mess of emotions. She felt so betrayed and heartbroken about Sky, but she felt relieved and happy about the discovery of her sister. She was so messed up that all she could seem to do was cry. Happy tears mixed with sad tears. But that morning she'd made a decision.

Bloom looked down into the face of her sleeping sister. Ms. Faragonda had told Bloom that Professor Avalon had opened the time crystal safely and that she would wake up soon, but that she'd be very confused and probably overwhelmed by the large amount of time she'd missed. Her body had been frozen in the very moment she was encased and she'd not aged while time moved around her. Powerful magic, Ms. Faragonda had said, that was probably cast on her by the Ancestral Witches.

It was probably going to be very hard for Verena when she woke up, because so much had happened since her time had stopped. Bloom couldn't image how much it was going to hurt her to learn about everything that'd happened. Bloom didn't know she had been princess of Domino and she'd never really known her parents or her sisters, but Verena had lived that life before it was taken away. Bloom knew that the news was going to rip at her sister's heart just as it had done to her own when she'd found out about it.

She left her sister to rest and went out. Her friends had caught her as she was walking and tried to cheer her up with a magical picnic, but Bloom had to decline. "I'm sorry. It's very sweet of you all, but I'm just not hungry." She left her friends and headed toward Lake Fortress of Light to see Daphne. Once she'd arrived Bloom set down on the grass near the lake and called out to her sister.

"I'm here, Bloom." Daphne's glowing golden form rose from the waters and approached her sister. "You seem distressed sister. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Daphne, I know you've known about Verena."

"That's right. I have."

"Then why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" Bloom asked. "She could've died."

"Bloom…" Daphne place her hand on Bloom's head. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. When I sent you to safety from Domino I had no idea where my other sister was. When I passed and decided to stay in this world as a guardian spirit it was so I could watch over you, but I came here." She flew back over the waters and spread out her arms. "I came here, because I'd found Verena here. I choose this as my resting place so I could be close to her and watch over her as well as you, Bloom. However, I couldn't tell you about her."

"If you couldn't tell me, then why not try to tell someone else?"

"Oh, Bloom, I'm only seen by those who knew me before I died and not many know I'm here." She went back over to her and wrapped Bloom in a hug. "I knew you'd save her. I never doubted it. And you did save her."

"But…" Bloom began to sob. "When she wakes up… she'll… and I'm… I… I don't think I'll be able to deal with it…"

"My dearest, Bloom, you're hurting so deeply and yes… Verena will be hurting deeply too when she wakes, but you're sisters and together you'll give each other the strength to make it through your sorrows together." She released her from the hug and wiped away Bloom's tears before floating back out over the lake. "I'm sorry. I must go now."

Bloom nodded. She understood that Daphne couldn't stay out of the lake for too long.

"Bloom, I believe in you. Promise me you'll bring Verena to see me."

"I promise." Bloom answered as Daphne faded completely away. "I promise." She repeated and then wiping away the rest of her tears Bloom stood up. She turned and begun making her way back to Alfea with her purpose engraved into her heart. She didn't know this sister, but she'd hardly known Daphne either and she loved Daphne. So she decided that, better or worse, she would be there for her sister and together they would get over their heartbreaks and when they were ready they'd come together to see Daphne, who was waiting on them.

* * *

Dum. Dum. Dum. Well, another chater has come and gone. This one was short. This one only needed the one scene really and I didn't want to get into Verena waking up yet. That's ahead though! I'm excited! Thanks to everyone for the favorites and reviews! I love them!

Please ignore minor errors. I'll fix them later. It's almost midnight here and I'm bushed so I'm posting this before I've proof read it. Like I said, please deal with the small stuff for now as they will be fixed later. I've noticed, after re-reading some older chapters, that I type relived when I mean relieved and expect when I mean except. Just shows that I'm typing too fast and not paying enough attention.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next morning Bloom had hoped to wake up refreshed, but it would seem that her talk with Daphne didn't help as much as she'd hoped. She was still very upset about what had happened with Sky that she found herself waking up in tears. She was no better now then she was when it first had happened.

"Oh, Sky, why did you betray me." She whined.

"Don't cry, Bloom." Lockette, Bloom's bonded pixie, flew over to Bloom and manifested a tissue for her. "We're all here for you."

Bloom took the tissue and blew. "Thanks Lockette."

Flora walked over and hugged Bloom, better assuring her that she was well loved.

In Stella's room Tecna was busy showing Stella and Musa the newest buzz on the Realm Wide Web via her video processor.

"They just announced their engagement." Stella shook her head. "I just can not believe it."

Musa and Stella leaned in to watch Tecna's video screen. There was Sky, hands locked with Diaspro, waving at a large crowd.

Stella fell back on her bed.

"I know what you're thinking, Stella."

"Bloom will be devastated when she finds out." Musa sighed.

"I don't wanna tell her, but she needs to know." Stella convinced herself. "Bloom's my best friend. I've got to do it."

The girls exchanged glances of hesitance, but in the end they all agreed.

"Hey Bloom." Stella waltzed into her room. "We've got some news."

Tecna and Musa strolled in behind her.

"What is it?" Flora asked?

"Well, it's not good."

The girls gathered around and gave Bloom a group hug as Stella dished out the horrible news. After a while of sobbing and going through a box of tissues Bloom held in her tears and stood up.

"That's it. I've decided."

"Decided what?" Tecna asked.

"I'm going to go see Sky," Bloom told them, "if I have to loose him then I want to know why and I want to hear it from him."

"So when are we leaving?" Musa asked, standing up to join her friend.

"As soon as possible." Bloom told them.

Flora stood up too. "We need transportation."

"I'll call Riven." Musa offered as she rushed out of there and back to her room to call him.

"We have a problem though. The protective shield goes up at eight o'clock sharp and I doubt that's enough time for you get there, see Sky, and get back." Tecna told her, standing up as well.

"That's not good." Flora replied. "How will we get back then?"

"Well," Tecna thought about it and instantly had a plan, "if Digit and I modify a field distortion device with variable frequency energy."

"Translation please." All the techno words were giving Stella a headache.

"I'll create a breach in the shield big enough for you to get through without a problem."

"Great plan." Flora applauded.

"Yeah, nice, but are you sure it'll work?" Stella questioned.

Tecna frowned.

"Well, we'll find out when we get back." Bloom cheerfully replied. "For now let's just go."

Musa ran back into the room, a cell phone in one hand and her other making a fist. She pumped the air. "Riven agreed to take us in one of Red Fountain's ships."

"That's great." Bloom ran up and hugged her.

"You're amazing Musa." Flora agreed.

"True, only you could make Riven help us out."

"Thanks, Stella." Musa smirked. "But that's not all. He agreed to create a diversion when we land so that the rest of us could sneak in undetected."

"Brilliant." Tecna mused. "And I'll stand by here to open the gap when you get back."

"Thanks Tecna. Thanks all of you." Bloom pulled them all into another group hug. "You guys are the best."

"Hey what are friends for." Stella told her.

They all left Tecna and went down towards the courtyard. There Flora noticed another problem.

"Uh oh. What are we going to say to Griselda?"

"Not a problem." Stella whipped up some magical picnic baskets in front of Musa and Flora. "Picnic time."

"Hope this works." Bloom stressed.

They all walked out from under the arch and into the bright sun light. Griselda must have had her radar on them today because she immediately turned to them.

"Going to the country side are you?" She scanned over them and their suspicious smiles. "When remember the field is up at eight sharp. If you miss it you'll be sleeping in the woods."

Riven flew in with their vessel just in time for Griselda to see it.

"An inter-realm ship for a picnic. Hmm. Might I ask where you're going."

"Oh not far." Stella waved her hands in front of her and then pointed a little way in some direction. "We feel lazy today. You know how that is right?"

Griselda huffed. "Fine, but remember what I said about the curfew." With that she walked off towards the main building of Alfea.

All of the girls sighed.

"Nice job, Stella." Bloom complement. "You seem to be getting better at fooling Griselda every year."

"Well, it is a gift." Stella bowed.

The other laughed.

"Alright ladies, all aboard who's going aboard. We've got daylight to kill." Riven leaned against the frame of the opening as they girls passed him to get inside, then he followed and closed the entrance behind him.

Along the way Riven tried to give some friendly advice to Bloom, but his idea of friendly advice only seemed to make her uneasy. When they landed Riven quickly opened the entrance.

"Alright you girls, hurry up and hide."

"Thanks Riven." Musa kissed his cheek quickly before dashing out.

When they were all out he grabbed a magazine and lean back in his pilot seat. "Well, I know I won't be waiting for long." He was right. Within a few minutes of sitting down guards rushed unto the ship, giving the girls their chance to enter the castle.

They had to sneak down a few halls, but Bloom finally saw Sky's figure standing in front of a mirror and he was alone. She walked into the room slowly, head down.

"Hey Sky." She approached slower as he turned around. "Do you have a minute?"

He growled. "I don't know how you got in here, but you best leave now."

"I just want to talk." Bloom tried to reason. "I don't understand what happened. You said you loved me and then..."

"You're wrong." Sky cut her off coldly. "I've always loved Diaspro."

The words hit Bloom's heart like one of Icy's icicles. It felt even worse when he pulled out his sword on her.

"I don't want to see you any more, witch."

She wanted to cry then, but Diaspro's voice came booming from the halls. She was close. The girls turned around to leave, but were too late. Diaspro opened the door, saw them, and yelled for the guards. The guards charged at them, but with a little of Flora's magic they were all tripped by growing vines.

"Let's go." Bloom ushered the other.

They ran as fast they could down the hall until Stella was suddenly grabbed and pulled out of view. They turned around to find her and found Brandon.

"I'll handle the guards, you girls get out of here."

Stella poked her head out for a corner and waved the girls over. "Come on, this way."

They ran down that hall until it ended in a room full of tall armor suits. They were lost and much worse, they were found.

"So we meet again." Sky jumped down from a balcony and landed in front of them, sword drawn. "It may have been easy getting in, but it won't be easy getting out."

"Sorry Bloom, but Sky's left me no choice. Enchantix!" Stella transformed.

Sky charged at her, but Stella was much too fast and he missed.

"Magic Rainbow." Stella cast her magic on Sky, making him fall to his knees, but only for a few moments. He broke free for the spell and charged Bloom.

She sidestepped his attack, but fell to the ground as a result. Then when Sky went after Musa, Bloom attacked him. She hadn't wanted to, but like Stella she had no choice. Sky really intended on hurting her and her friends.

"I only wanted to talk." Bloom was nearly in tears. "If you really want me out of your life then I will."

"You already are." Sky grabbed a weapon from one of the closest armored suits and ran at Bloom again.

"That's enough." Stella put much more power into her next spell and this time sent Sky flew into an armored suit. It came tumbling down on top of Sky.

His sleeve ripped off and everyone finally saw the mark on his shoulder. Valtor's mark.

"That explains everything." Stella spoke up.

The girls got closer, a little too close. Sky woke up in a fury.

The rest of the girls transformed.

"I should have realized it sooner." Bloom frowned, a little disappointed in herself. "Only a spell could change him like that."

"And it's no question who placed the spell on him. It had to have been Diaspro." Flora added.

"Don't you dare say her name." Sky yelled.

"We can't fight him anymore." Musa told them.

"We can use my fairy dust." Stella flew over Sky and shook her wings allowing a lot of her golden dust to cascade on him.

"What are you doing?" Sky back off, but the dust was already smothering him. He fell to his knees as the power of the fairy dust pulled the dark spell from him. He blinked, unsure of where he was.

"Sky?" Bloom walked toward him, but checking to see if Stella's dust had worked would have to wait. Diaspro rushed in with guards and the girls were chased outside.

They spotted Riven as he ushered them toward the vehicle. They rush on board and flew off.

"I hope it worked." Bloom prayed.

"Yeah, and I hope Brandon got out alright." Stella worried. "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"Girls we're approaching Alfea."

"I'll signal Tecna." Flora told them.

Inside their dorm Tecna's processor walked up to it and started the video chat.

"You're all okay." Tecna was relieved to see them all on the other end of her screen.

"Yeah, and we're ready to try your device out now." Flora told her.

"Okay, listen, Digit will start the device, but you'll only have a few minutes to get inside. Don't miss it."

"I got the coordinates." Riven told them. He pulled up to the gap. "The ship won't fit, you'll have to fly in." He opened the gate for them and they all flew out. They beat their wings hard as they rushed inside. Bloom was the last and the gap closed down on her foot, sending her to the ground.

Lights went on. Griselda walked out from under an arch toward the exposed girls. "Congrats on your stunt. What you did was serious, by tampering with the shield you weakened it."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Bloom rubbed her arm as she looked down. She hadn't meant to do anything that would put the school in even more danger.

"Go to your room. Tomorrow you will all report to Ms. Faragonda."

The girls entered their room and were met with the sound of tears.

"Hey everyone, Layla is back and it's been a bad night all around." Tecna told them.

Bloom crouched down in front of the crying Layla and grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm..." She sniffled between her words. "I'm engaged. All I know is that his name is Nobu and my life is ruined."

* * *

Okay, so here is another one! As you see this one is slightly different from the original story. The next story in the original series has the attack on Alfea and Cloudtower, but I plan to put a slight break between this chapter and that story. Guess why? Heehee.

DancingFool101: Thank you! I promise to continue adding more.

Winx Fairy: Thanks for playing Beta and yeah I know there are a few misspellings. I seem to type so fast that I don't notice them, but I try to correct ones I see. I hope you run into me again too. ^.^

Kitcool: I'm continuing so please keep reading. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Once upon a time, and far away, in the kingdom of the Magical Dimension, a girl found out she was a fairy and a princess. Her life defiantly changed and became like a fairy tale story filled with courage, friendship, love, and adventure. A magical story that continues with her beginning her third year at the school for fairies, Alfea. **_

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.  
_

* * *

Chapter Ten

The girls started their day a little later than usual. It was almost noon before they slipped out of bed. It was understandable though since they'd spent most of the previous night talking, crying, and trying to cheer themselves up. They were still lounging in their pajamas when Griselda knocked on the door.

"Having another lazy day are we?" Griselda adjusted her glasses as she looked them over. "A little late to still be in your you pajamas."

"Yeah, well we had a long night." Stella got up to take a cup from Flora. It was a special tea that Flora had promised would make them all feel better. She took a sip and indeed a warm feeling washed over her.

"Indeed," Griselda paused, "speaking of your adventures last night you are all needed in Ms. Faragonda's office. When you're dressed of course." With that she left.

"Ugh." Stella fell back down into the couch. "She has it out for us."

They all laughed.

They weren't in a hurry to get to head mistress' office and took their time getting dressed. Stella fixed her hair one last time before meeting up with the others at the door. They walked down the halls with their heads low. They knew they were in for some kind of punishment, but didn't know exactly what. Would she take their powers, again? Would they have to clean the library, again? They finally came to the door of Ms. Faragonda's office, but no one was eager to open it. Finally Stella stepped up.

"Well, let's just get this over with."

They walked in to find Ms. Faragonda at her bookcase. "Hello girls," she greeted them cheerfully, "please come in."

They were really surprised by how she was acting, even Griselda, who sat in a chair nearby, looked like she was smiling. It was all too confusing.

"Uh, Ms. F," Musa spoke up, "look we're really sorry about last night."

"Last night?" Ms. Faragonda looked at them like she had no clue what they were talking about. The girls were just as confused. Didn't they come in here to be punished. "Oh," Ms. Faragonda finally remember, "of course what you did last night was serious, but I'm going to over look it in light of the occurrence early this morning."

"For now." Griselda added, making sure the girls understood that they weren't getting off that easy. At least not with her.

"What happened this morning?" Flora asked.

"Well, instead of telling you, I'll show you." Ms. Faragonda walked over to the door and opened it. She waved for the girls to follow. "Come along."

Griselda took up the rear and shooed the girls along.

They walked down the halls toward Ofelia's office. When they reached the door they could hear Ofelia and a stranger chatting. Bloom had a sudden fit of butterflies in her stomach and slowly moved behind the others. If the person nurse Ofelia was talking to was who she thought it was then, well she didn't know exactly what to do. She wasn't quite prepared for meeting 'her'.

Ms. Faragonda opened the door and walked in. "Verena, these are the girls I wanted you to meet." Ms. Faragonda ushered the girls in, but Bloom remained as hidden as she could. "These are the Winx and they're the ones who helped rescue you."

"I'm indebted to you all." Verena tilted her head towards them.

The girls began to introduce themselves one by one. Bloom was very anxious about this moment. She didn't know why, but she felt almost embarrassed to be introducing herself to a relative. It'd been so different with Daphne and so much easier. Finally everyone else had introduced themselves and Bloom could no longer hide. She walked past the others and came into direct view of her sister.

Verena's eyes widened momentarily and then she suddenly laughed. Her laughed was very different from Bloom's and Bloom felt a little disappointed. Daphne had a similar laugh to her own, but Verena's was different. She may have looked similar to Bloom, but right away everyone could tell that these were two very different siblings.

"That's a pretty decent metamorphosis, but you messed up a few things Professor Wizgiz. The hair and eyes are all wrong."

Verena's outburst shocked everyone and they all exchanged glances of worry. Did she really think that Bloom was Professor Wizgiz playing a joke? If so, how would she react when she learned the truth? Everyone looked at Bloom, knowing that Bloom knew she couldn't lie.

"Um, I'm not professor Wizgiz. My name is Bloom."

"What?" Verena stopped laughing almost immediately. "Bloom." Her thoughts rolled quickly around the name. There's was one person who had that name that she knew, but the possibility of the girl before Verena being that Bloom was impossible. "That's the name of my baby sister."

"Well, I'm not exactly a baby anymore." Bloom laughed shortly, but ended when Verena muttered something. "Huh?"

"That's not funny." Verena spoke up, growling after her words. "You couldn't possibly be Bloom, she not even a year old, she hasn't even learned to walk yet."

"But, I am Bloom." Bloom stepped forward and reached out to touch Verena's hand, but Verena pulled it away from her. Bloom frowned, that small action hurt her. It almost felt like she'd been slapped.

"Verena, this is going to be hard to explain, but this young girl..." Ms. Faragonda placed her hands on Bloom's shoulders. "This is Bloom, your sister."

"That's impossible." Deep inside her Verena knew what had happened to her, but at the moment her mind had locked up all of her last memories and stored them away. She had no idea why she needed to be rescued, but was thankful she was. She had no idea that time had flown by around her. The teachers in Alfea hadn't changed since she'd been there and so she never suspected anything. But now her mind was giving her signals that she was in for some destructive news and immediately it helped her prepare, because she started to cry.

"It's okay, Verena." Ms. Faragonda walked up to Verena and placed a reassuring hand on hers. "I know it's difficult to grasp, but you're not alone. Bloom will help you get through this. You're family after all and family is always there for each other."

"She's not Bloom." Verena repeated, trying desperately to not believe it even though her heart already knew it was true. The girl looked so much like herself and like Daphne. This girl had her mother's hair and eyes, just as Daphne did. Her heart couldn't deny it, even though the rest of Verena was determined to. "If she's Bloom, then why am I still so young? I would have to be much older for her to be my baby sister." There was the only option she had for arguing, but even that came crashing down when Ms. Faragonda began to explain.

"Verena, we don't know how or why, but you've been locked in a time crystal. It's similar to the ones used on prisoners of the Omega Dimension. Bloom found you because she was lead to you by dreams and she came to your rescue just in time too. That crystal was feeding off your magical energy while keeping you in a state in in-animation and agelessness. The time you spend inside it has made you weak and near powerless, but those things can heal with time and your aging will be normal from now on as well."

"So I've not aged, while everyone around me grew up without me." Verena blinked, sending waves of tears down her face. "Why me?"

"We don't know." Ms. Faragonda repeated as she squeezed Verena's hand.

"So mother and father and even Daphne are all older now. I wonder if I'll even recognize them."

The room went silent after that. Only Bloom found the courage to step up. She walked over to the bed and set down on the edge. She gave Verena's the most regretful face before telling her about Domino.

Verena stopped blinking, stopped moving. The only part of her body that continued was her heart. It speed up and then collapsed as it broke. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Finally she found words again.

"No."

She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it, but when Bloom nodded Verena found herself believing it. She flung herself forward, planted her head in between her knees and cried harder than she'd ever cried before.

Ms. Faragonda shooed everyone else out, leaving Bloom behind with Verena.

* * *

Another one down. Welcome Verena! I hope all enjoy the OC I created for this Winx Story.

Sorry for the gap in updating. I've been working on my website and it's taking longer than I thought it would. I will be up soon, sometime in October and I hope you will all check it out. This story will be on there with pictures and videos I'm making... Okay, before I even begin a big explanation about the site I'm going to stop myself. It'll be up soon so you all can check it out then.


	11. Update

Ladies and Gents,

I am going ahead and giving out my address to my homepage! Is it completely done, well no, but I've done a Halloween themed home page and I wanted to show it off. Really, that's the reason for the early showing. Okay, not completely the reason.

I may not have everything up yet, but I would like opinions about what you all think. There are links on the homepage to other creative pages and then if you click on the little fly buzzing around you will travel to my FanFiction page. This is the place you want to be. There are already some pages up with the chapters for their fictions up as well. Some other pages are done too, but I've still got to put up the chapters for them so you can't get to them right now. There are some pretty cool sights to be seen and I hope you will visit it and enjoy it. PM with any suggestions. Here's the link:

www . wix . com / aspiring4art / homepage

Link is also available on my user page here.

* * *

Okay, so it's taking me forever because of all the art involved. Really… I have to get all the pictures, that I don't draw, crop that and make their backgrounds transparent. Just making the homepage took forever… Then I have a whole load of pictures that I actually have to draw; none are started… Then upload those to my computer and make their backgrounds transparent. I've tried to get a friend to help with the drawing, but she declined because most of it would be the pictures for my original works and she believes I should do that myself. I admit I'm very picky and a slight perfectionist, but I would give some slack to have a little help. I've been building this thing for almost three months now and while I've got a lot done I still have a whole list of things to do. Urg. Sorry, little rant there.

This website isn't a hobby for me, even though it's fun. I plan to showcase my writing and my art work there. There will be a place people can go to order a piece from me and make special requests, instead of calling me... People will be able to read my original stories that will hopefully give me a large enough audience that I can get my writing published easily. It's a place I can offer advice to other aspiring authors and so much more than that as well. This is defiantly a job for me and right now it's driving me CRAZY!


End file.
